Hypnotised
by GalaxyDefenders
Summary: What happens when McFly teach at your school? Four girls will find out. Will romance and friendship ensue.. Click/Read To Find Out. :
1. Prologue

You know those dreams and wishes you have buried inside you? The " I want to be president", "I want to be a rock star", "I want to meet the man of my dreams", kind of dreams? As you grow, you become used to rejection and disappointment. You learn that not all dreams come true.

When you ask your parents for a pony that you never get. When you get socks instead of toys on Christmas. When you have that first boyfriend and you think you're in love and then breaks your heart. You don't get the job, for whatever reason. You get up the courage to ask out the new guy in class and he laughs in your face. You learn that princesses and prince charming aren't real.. You learn that there's a reality.

But, what if you look into someone's eyes and you can't live without them, or what if you go against all odds and live life in your own way, could we change fate within a matter of seconds? As I listened intently on each lingering note, I felt my life changing for the better.


	2. Chapter 1

**Courtney's P.O.V-**

As they walk across the dimly lighted stage to their microphones, everything in slow motion, our eyes widen and we scream louder than we ever had before. Smoke rises up from the floor to the ceiling and the first note from a guitar is heard. We all look up to our heroes, amazed that we're finally seeing them for the first time. As the song progressed with every note, every word, each member of the audience standing in a daze, hypnotised by their idols.

We sing along with them, thrashing our heads around while their sweaty bodies jump around, trying to concentrate on playing the right chords. We occasionally face the people we call best friends and smile. None of us had fainted yet, that was good.

The building was flooded with the sound of their beautiful music, and anyone walking down the street would be able to hear it. The room was full, holding up to 300-400 people. Lucky we were at the front. We had been waiting in line to get in since the early hours of the morning to early evening. But it was definitely worthwhile.

They got us to chant "We don't care! We don't care!" then while we were all happily chanting it, all at the same time, Tom looked right at Lauren, Harry looked right at Lisa, Dougie looked right at Nikki and then Danny, with his gorgeous blue eyes looked right into mine. I could sort of feel a 'connection' between all of us, as if something good was about to happen but I doubted it since I was probably the unluckiest and accident prone person you could ever find.

**Lauren's P.O.V-**

My heart melted, it was only a split second, but at that moment as Thomas Michael Fletcher looked right into my eyes, I could have stood there.. never taking my eyesight from his. And at that very moment I knew there was something special, something more that I just couldn't describe. Was it love? I don't know. but it felt like I had just tried a harsh new brand of ecstasy. My heart skipped a beat and i drew my attention back to my friends

**Lisa's P.O.V-**

I swear to god, I could have died a very happy girl right then and there. Stunning blue eyes looked into mine, belonging to none other than Harry Judd. One for the radio ended, the crowd roared for more. When Tom took a breath and began to speak into the Microphone, "Okay, we have a little something planned for tonight. We've picked a ticket out at random and whoever has a ticket to match this one", Tom held up a an a piece of paper. "Will have us teach at their school for two weeks", "Pretty Cool, Eh?" Danny added. "And the winner is…. Ticket A62", Tom yelled into the microphone. We all checked our tickets frantically, I read Nikki's ticket.. "WE WIN! WE WIN! WOOOO!" She was bouncing up and down, her blondish-brown hair bounding with her. Was I still standing? Yep. Moving? Slightly. Breathing? I sure hope so. We, Lauren, Nikki, Courtney and I would be having McFly teach at our school for every lesson, for two weeks? This couldn't be happening? I wasn't lucky, none of us were. We were the loud, hyper, random freaks, as we were called by our fellow class mates.

"Well, it seems we have our winner", Tom finished, congratulating us. A man who looked like security gave us all a back-stage pass, then left..

This would be one hell of a night..


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-**

"The spaces between your fingers were created so that another's could fill them in"- Anonymous.

**Courtney's POV-**

After the security guard gave us our back-stage passes, he helped us up onto the stage. As I got lifted up, I saw a hand come down to mine and grabbed my hand and I heard in a strong Bolton accent, "Up you come". It was Danny. I stood up and smiled at him with a big grin and held myself back from hugging him. I shouldn't because, he doesn't even know me. Tom said to us through the microphones, "Here are our winners! Okay, so starting from tomorrow and for the next two weeks we teach at your school." Dougie started walking over to Tom and burped into his ear. Tom squealed a little, "Urgghh! Dougie! You pig!" And everyone laughed. "Anyway," he continued, "We'll try to do our best at teaching you what we know." "Yeah. That'll be hard with Danny around." said Harry in his posh accent."Hey, come on! I'm not that stupid." He exclaimed, laughing a little."Yeah, you are." Dougie, Tom and Harry said at the same time, in the same tone.

That's exactly what Lisa, Lauren, Nikki, and I do. We call it a 'bond'. It was sort of stupid, but we didn't care. We don't usually care what other people think about the show, we went backstage to the boys' dressing room. It was pretty cool. They had this awesome widescreen TV and this comfy looking red sofa. They had bowls of potato chips, lollies, fruit and bread. No butter, just bread. I looked to my friends. They were just as excited as I was. I didn't exactly know what to do, so I sort of followed Danny around. He walked over to where the food was. Somehow, I knew he'd be the first to go over there. I stood there just watching him take a big bite out of an apple. As he was still chewing, he said, "You can have some if you want. I don't think we'd be able to eat all of it by ourselves. But you never know with Dougie. Ha-ha, the pig..." When he said that, I couldn't control myself. I just had to hug him. I hugged him really tight. He was halfway into taking a bite out of his apple but he stopped and hugged me back, tightly. The best hug I've ever had.

**Lauren's POV-**

W-O-W...There he was. It was one thing to have his beautiful eyes join sight with mine, but to actually meet him whoa! It felt like, I had just been hit in the gut with a football. His face was dripping in sweat, his clothes soaked, outlining his picture perfect body. "Do you think he'll notice me?" I whispered to Courtney. "Doubt it", she whispered at that moment he flicked his perfect hair, (just one of the thousands of perfect features of his body) and as I sighed with awe, the tiniest molecule of his sweat landed right in Courtney's eye. "Gross", She freaked out and started making a fool of herself, running around screaming, "Ew, ew, Tom sweat in my eyeball. Ew, ew, get it out."

Everyone was laughing but me, I was extremely jealous! My jealousy soon turned into something else, as he made his way over to apologise. I could have ripped Courtney's eyeballs out of their sockets. "Ah, sorry about that", his perfect pitched voice ran through my ears like a babies lullaby. I couldn't help but notice the whole time he was apologising to Courtney his eyes were locked with mine.I couldn't resist my friends and I all knew it was going to happen at some stage, so at that moment I stood on my tippy toes and pressed my lips against his soft, irresistibly adorable dimple. I knew that was the one place Tom loved being kissed and at that moment something really perfect happened. You know those spaces between your fingers? Suddenly his were locked in mine. My heart melted as my friends all shouted, "OOOH LAALAA", being backstage had never felt so good...

**Lisa's P.O.V-**

Courtney was wiping the sweat from her eye. That's when I realized how close her arm was to my face, I quickly ducked... But knowing me I tripped on my own feet... I awaited hitting the ground and the hysteric laughter afterwards, but it never came. I opened my eyes unwillingly, to see the same blue eyes that I had seen a few hours before. "Are you alright?" Was He concerned? God, Lis... Just answer... "Ye-yeah. Thanks", "Lucky I was here", We both smiled. He helped me stand from where he was previously holding me several centimeters from the ground. He held his hand out for mine, "Harry", I took his hand gratefully, "Lisa." "So, school tomorrow...No being late", I laughed, as did he... It was a perfect unison.

**Nikki's POV-**

My friends; Courtney eating food with Danny with the occasional hug, Lauren and Tom holding on to each other's hands talking about movies and common interests, Lisa and Harry talking, looking at each other and smiling a lot! Dougie was nowhere to be seen... that was odd... but then again. It was Dougie Poynter, he could be anywhere right now. I looked once again at my friends.. I wished against it.. But, I felt that the friendships that would form over the weeks we'd spend together, wouldn't last. They're only going to know us for 2 after that, they're off to do more tours and recording then they'll just forget us. Nothing to worry about... except maybe the people that would get hurt in the long run... I don't like to think that way though. "I think I'm gonna look around a bit guys", I noted. They all nodded, "We'll see you soon. We have an hour left on these passes", Lisa said holding onto her pass. She then turned back to Harry. Courtney and Lauren looked between Danny and Tom and themselves and then sighed in harmony.

I started to get a bit bored, so, I went off looking for Dougie or just something else to do. I couldn't hang around much longer, with my shyness when meeting new people and with the boy's being "pre-occupied"; I decided it would be best to look around for a while. I walked down a long hallway with pale blue walls. There were different coloured doors and matching doormats. I've gotta say, this place is groovy. I stopped at a door which had a bit of paper plastered to it with funny smiley faces and...Err...inappropriate drawings drawn on it. It also said, "Dougie's Dressing Room". I was a curious sort of person and I just wanted to find Dougie so I opened the door, and slowly sneaked were TV's, sofa's, gaming consoles, hair products, clothes and a few bass's. It was a clean mess, I guess you could say. I looked at the games on top of the TV, "Hm... A pretty good collection", I did the same looking through the CD's... Blink 182, lots of Blink 182, The Beatles, Wet Wet Wet, Sum 41, New Found Glory, Green Day, The All-American Rejects, Less than Jake, Angels and Airwaves, Nirvana and random compilation albums by Awesome Artists. I'd been in his dressing room for about 20 minutes... He wasn't coming. Maybe, he was out with all the guys in the main room?

So, I turned on my heels deciding to leave. I was just about to walk back through the doorframe, when something scared the hell out of me. I just noticed that Dougie had been looking at me all of that time, watching me go through his things. How do I talk my way out of this? This is embarrassing. That's the only way to describe this situation. "I didn't mean to scare you. Just, um, what are you doing in here?" Think of something. Think of something. And fast. "Um... I got bored so I wandered off and sort of got lost. Help me?" I started laughing a bit."You can sit down if you like..." He sounded really shy just like me when I first meet somebody. Boy, this is going to be really awkward. "Thanks. I'm Nikki by the way", "Dougie. So, you're one of the winners?" I nodded, "Yep. Ticket A62." "Yeah...I thought you might've been because I didn't think they'd let anything some random girl come into my dressing room..." There was a bit of an awkward silence. "I'm not that random", he laughed and joined me on the sofa. We talked for about 45 minutes about what it's like to have crazy girls all over you, about reptiles, about school and about our favourite bands, foods, beverages, animals and even toothpastes.

"So do we have to get up early for school tomorrow?" "Yep, nine o' clock." "Yay! I love school", he added happily. I gave him a confused look, "Really?" "No", we both laughed. The room grew with silence again but it wasn't awkward. "At least for the next two weeks, I won't have to listen to my History Teacher drag on in his 'slow-motion-like' voice. I think it's great that we have guys that we have a lot in common with to teach us. Also you won't bore us to tears." Dougie laughed once again. He adjusted an invisible tie, "Just call me Mr. Poynter", we both giggled, moving closer on the sofa. It was exactly like My History Teacher, Mr. Stuart's voice... like slow-motion. Weren't perfect, romantic moments like that in the movies? "Urmm... I came to find you both. Nikki, your friends are waiting in the main room", Damn. Harry stood in the doorway as we both stood. "I'll see you later", "Sure, I'll see you tomorrow Dougie." "Tomorrow", I waved to him and ran down the Hallway catching up to Harry, meeting up with my friends... Boy, did I have a story to tell them now.


	4. Chapter 3

**Nikki's P.O.V-**

"Quiet Please. Alright, quiet. Please be seated. ENOUGH! QUIET NOW!" Mr. Watson the school principle announced on the stage in front of the whole assembly. We sat in the front, closest to the stage. As people behind me whispered, curious to see what was going on. I knew today was the first day that McFly were going to teach at our school. "Now as some of you may know, Our School has won a competition. This competition is one of which where Four Famous Musicians will be teaching on our premises. Now do not harass or disturb these boys or their will be a detention. Now may I introduce: MCFLY!"

**Lauren's P.O.V-**

I don't normally pay much attention in assembly, but this time's Mr. Watson introduced him as Tom Fletcher from McFly, he walked up on stage, tripped on the step. He then turned his attention to me, winked and smiled cheekily, revealing his incredibly adorable dimple. I chuckled silently and smiled back. For some reason, at that very moment, as I looked up at him I knew that Thomas Michael Fletcher was the person I wanted to be with for the rest of my life... No matter what happened I was never letting him go!

**Courtney's P.O.V-**

Mr Watson announced to the school that McFly were performing "Party girl", a new song off their album, and "5 Colours In Her Hair", an oldie off their first album. As he said this, I looked over in Danny's direction and he smiled and waved at me. I smiled back and a girl, Steffie, said to me "Do you seriously think you guys are going to be best friends with them by the end of this? Yeah, sure, they're here for two weeks but at the end they're just going to forget you."

I looked down and frowned. That hurt my feelings for some reason. I tried making myself feel better by saying to myself that she's just jealous and by thinking I have two weeks, I CAN become good friends with him. And it looks like Lauren and Tom already are good friends, the way they're always looking at each other and smiling at and everything. I sighed. I wish it was just Danny and I by ourselves so we could get to know each other better. I'm definitely not going to let what Steffie said get to me. I'm going to prove her wrong.

I moved up the front while McFly were playing their songs. I couldn't help but just stare at Danny and think about all the things we could while he's here.

**Lisa's P.O.V-**

After the guys had finished performing, they assured and insisted people to come say hi, and basically to ignore what Mr. Watson said about not disturbing them. First period.. History.. I'm praying to god Harry will be there. They each walked off stage, as the bell for first period ran. I think I'm going to like these next two weeks.


	5. Chapter 4

**Courtney's POV-**

It's first period now. I have History in room H7. Good. Lisa's in there with me. I get sort of lonely in classes without my friends. It's because I don't really have any other friends besides Nik, Loz & Lis. I usually just hang out in the back and secretly listen to my iPod (of course, I'm listening to McFly, ha-ha). Because I have long-ish hair, it helps hide the earphone cord.

I wonder who we'll have for History. Hope it's one of the boys. Actually, I hope it's just Danny. God, I'm selfish sometimes.

Hmm...while I'm waiting here outside the classroom, I'll try guessing which classes they boys will be having. They're definitely going to be teaching music. All of them. But it may get a little crazy in there. Ha-ha! Danny and Harry would maybe take P.E, Tom would be good at cooking, so he'll probably be doing that.

Dougie's quite good at acting (sorta. At least he's more serious than the others when playing the acting game), he could teach drama. Tom likes science and English. Those are just my guesses but there's a possibility that they could since they pick the subjects they teach.

They have no qualifications for teaching so this should be hilarious to watch...or learn. I have a feeling that they will not take this seriously. But then, which band would? They'll most likely end up in trouble.

As I'm silently standing here concentrating, my thoughts are interrupted as the door opens and Harry and Dougie jump out with half-eaten celery sticks in their hands. "Hello everyone!" Harry yells out.

"Morning!" adds Dougie, both with cheeky grins on their faces.

I'm a bit bummed that Danny wasn't here and somebody else is probably enjoying his contagious laughter and beautiful blue eyes and adorable face and goofy personality...sorry, getting carried away here.

. I feel a bit jealous at the moment. But I have to remember not to and that everything will stay alright until recess. There's 4 other periods. He might turn up there. I have P.E 3rd, just after recess. He's bound to be there. Plus just remembered that we can sit with them at recess.

Dougie says in a low, serious voice "Okay class, open your textbooks to page 746."

The class just sat there looking confused. But Lisa and I were laughing our heads off.

"Come on, Dougie," Harry said, "No joking around. We've got to get cracking on our work. We've got something very exciting planned today. But before that, you have to answer one simple question."

The class thought that we had to do work so they moaned and some of them whacked their heads on their desks.

"Do any of you like Star Wars?" They pulled out a couple of lightsabers.

YES! I knew exactly what they were going to do.

**Lisa's POV-**

There they were. Harry and Dougie standing out the with Spartan Helmets and armour and lightsabers. Oh god. I blew my blonde hair out of my blue eyes as I laughed at the two members of McFly in front of me.

The guys in the class were in Awe. The girls were giggling. This would be fun. They put the armour on the desk and held a lightsaber in each hand. They handed them out at random times as each person got to have a "Spartan" battle. You weren't allowed to actually beat a person but you could cross swords or sabers and you could have a fake fight. It was the funniest thing ever.

Harry and Dougie came down the isles once more stopping at the desk Courtney and I shared. "You", Dougie said pointing the lightsaber about 10 centimetres from her face. She took it and declared "I'm going to win!"

"It's on", They started twisting and turning hitting each others sabers until Courtney lightly tapped Dougie's shoulder With the saber, it looked like she was knighting him. Quoting Tom she spoke, "Victory is Mine!"

"Rematch!" Dougie demanded. Courtney laughed and sat down telling him that Harry and I had to verse first. Harry held his hand out, I took it as he helped me out of my seat. We stood in front of the class. He bowed and I curtsied. "Fight!" Dougie declared. Harry and I started the fight similar to Dougie and Courtney.

The bell rang and we put down the sabers. "Class Dismissed", Harry said. All the class thanked them and walked off laughing about the great lesson. I started down the isle to my bag.

"We have to finish the match", Harry noted.

I walked towards him. With my sword pointing forward. "I shall be victorious", I mentioned as Harry backed away slightly. "No way", "I bet I will', "Okay…Loser buys winner lunch", "Deal." "And gets a kiss", he added. I wasn't going to turn this bet down, either way I'd win. "Hmm.. You have yourself a bet."

"Okay, and begin", Courtney announced.

We both swung our lightsabers connecting them in a cross.

"Err- Guys what are you doing?" It was Loz. "Oh, we're-" I saw a light saber coming for me and ducked, squatting down. He pointed it 5 centimetres away from my body.

I sat down attempting to move away. He edged it further close to touching me. I have to win, I shall be victorious. I had to. I told him I would be.

I had half laid down when he was hovering over me. He poked my shoulder and claimed victory.

"Damn!" I sighed. Courtney, Lauren and Dougie picked up two of the lightsabers and the armour and left quietly.

"So, what's for Lunch?"

**Nikki's POV-**

Standing outside a science classroom in the rain full of loud, stupid people was a bore. I only had Loz to talk to. None of my other friends were in our class, sure there were some nice girls that you could have a conversation with, but they weren't your best friends. Nobody had turned up to teach us so I'm starting to think it may be free period or we have that casual who's always really late, Mrs Oxford.

Loz was casually looking around the corner hoping that Tom or one of the other boys showed up.

As every minute passed Loz was becoming even more saddened by the fact none of the guys had shown up, while the rest of the class was becoming more and more excited to be free and do whatever they wanted for the remaining time of the period.

The rest of the class was heading down to the quad. We decided to stay for a bit. Waiting for the guys on the off chance they'd show up. We leant against the wall, as my phone started to beep loudly in my bag. I frantically searched through my bag for my phone. When I reached it the screen read 'One New Text Message', I opened it awaiting a text from either Lisa or Courtney telling me how great their lesson was. "Heya. It's Dougie. HEHE I got your number...MWAHAHA. Meet me at that big tree at recess",

Dougie has my number? I quickly saved his into my phone and replied. "MWAHAHA Now I have yours. You know, there's a couple of big trees around here. Which one do you mean?" "Meet me at the one closest to A block", I nodded to myself. "See ya There. " I couldn't wait for class to be over or at least until second period.

**Lauren's POV-**

And so the end of roll call bell went, as everyone was picked up their things calmly, Courtney, Lisa, Nikki and I sprinted out of the Auditorium, Usane Bolt style, it was the first day the boys were going to be teaching us and we wanted to be there first. Courtney and Lisa both had History first, whilst Nikki and I ran off to science, which was our first subject for the day. We couldn't wait to see which one of the boys would be teaching us... well trying to anyway. For what seemed like an eternity later, we finally arrived to F1, our science room.

I was literally trembling with excitement, Nikki and I both held each others little finger in hope that we would have Dougie or Tom as our teacher. The minutes ticked by...5...10...15 minutes passed and there was still no sign of any of the boys.

Most of the class started shouting out "FREE PERIOD,"

they were all ecstatic, Me and nikki were shattered. We waited for a while, as Nikki's phone began to rang, she answered what ever texts she had to, then we decided they weren't coming as we slowly walked up to the quad where everyone else was heading. I kicked up the dirt with anger, occasionally looking over our shoulders... just in case.

I was curious to find out exactly why none of the boys had showed up. So, I went for a walk alone, leaving nikki to chat with some of the other girls in our class, unlike me, nikki had loads of friends.

I had just reached A block, way over the other side of the school, when someone startled me with a massive hug from behind. just as I was about to look, they covered my eyes, and a strong British accent whispered in my ear, "Guess who?" "TOM!" I squealed as I spun around and hugged him tightly... he hugged back, maybe just a little too tight...

"…..Tom", I whispered, "You're crushing me." "Right, sorry", he replied. "Now," he said, "Can you tell me where I'm meant to be... I think im lost," I took the card from his hands and looked at it, I shook my head and giggled... "Now we know the mystery of our missing teacher, come with me." As he held my hand, I led him to F1, our science room. "My silly Tom."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- **

**Falling in love consists merely in uncorking the imagination and bottling the common sense.  
- Helen Rowland. **

**Nikki's POV-******

Loz and I parted our separate ways as she giggled walking with Tom to her next class. I walked happily towards P.E. I stand at the door of the change rooms waiting for them to open so I can get changed. Something was poking my side, tickling me. I turned slowly to see the culprit only to meet a sheepish smile by none other than Dougie Poynter. "Hey", he smiled. "Hey, I'm gathering you're taking our class today then", "Yup", he walked to the change room doors opening each one in his own little ways.

Archery with Dougie. Now that would be interesting. I stood in front of the target aiming for the bullseye. "Hey Nik!" Dougie whispered cheerfully from behind me, making me let go of the bow's string shooting and missing the target completely. "Ahh! Don't do that. I might spin around and shoot someone. Then I'd be in big trouble", he laughed ruffling my hair. "Okay, okay.. Don't shoot me!" He said faking his own fear. I smiled evilly, as he took a few steps back, nearly tripping over his own feet. I shook my head as I then placed my bow onto the ground.

"Okay, you're safe for now Mr. Poynter", I laughed.

**Loz's POV-******

Second period, me, Tom, cooking, happy! That's right it was second period and Tom was teaching us how to cook pancakes. He was going to be an awesome teacher, as he lived to cook. He was perfect, and the best thing was... He wasn't gay! I was still waiting for Tom to ask me the question, so it wasn't official between us at the moment. I had tried not to get too close to him, but I failed and so had he!

Now I was attached to him more than ever.. I was looking forward to cooking with him... But of course knowing tom he got the keys stuck in the door and we all had to use the back entrance, When we finally got into the classroom, I had to show

tom how to mark the roll, yes...He didn't know how to mark a roll. As we walked into the kitchen, Tom slipped his bright purple apron over his neck, then instructed us to go and get self raising flour and butter. I was too busy daydreaming about him, so, I wasn't listening properly and grabbed plain flour and a tub of garlic butter! We heated our frypans and whilst others pushed their butter around the pan, I slapped my garlic butter on my frypan and walked away. When I came back the room smelt like garlic and my frypan was spitting out of control.

As I tried to tame it, I was getting burns all over my arms. Tom ran over and crash-tackled me to the ground. He switched the stove off and we both giggled. "Can I not leave you alone for two minutes?" He asked. " I guess not", I laughed. He took me into the store room to treat my burns. He turned the lights on and looked for the first aid kit…There was none. " I guess im just going to have to fix them myself", he smirked as he then started kissing my arms... I laughed because it tickled so much. As we both returned to the kitchen, we had both discovered that I wasn't a very good cook, so I watched Tom make his pancakes and we then ate them together! They tasted awesome, well much better than flat garlic pancakes anyway!

**Lisa's POV-******

"So, what do you have next?" Harry asked helping me up and waited while I gathered my things. "Art class? Are any of you guys teaching?" I asked as Harry locked the door behind us. He walked down the hallway with me, "Yep. Me", he laughed. I ! Art class with Harry.

"What are we doing today?" He asked a bit lost. "We're painting, the topic is memories. Something that's memorable to you, a memory of any sort or like what I'm doing a moment that you'd consider memorable.. even though it hasn't happened to you directly", I noted. At the moment my all the memories I wanted was with him. Not that I'd tell him that. "Okay, shall we?" He held out his arm, as I linked mine through his awaiting arm. "For today's lesson just continue on with the paintings and if you need any help just ask", he smiled a few girls half swooned. I sighed. Jealousy. Not a pretty sight, or feeling, really.

I sat down in my usual seat. The one desk in the back right hand corner of the classroom. Well in the right hand corner if you were facing towards the class with your back to the board. I sat there by myself, I didn't mind, actually.

I started painting. The ocean, Thousands of different blues to create a beautiful, perfected ocean. Then I chose to paint a silhouette of a girl and a boy kissing, in front of the gorgeous sunset behind them. "Wow!" "Urm.. Thanks. Basically, it's that picturesque, photographic moment, that you dream your first kiss will be like. So, I went with that as inspiration and hoped for the best and came out with this. I don't think it's anything wonderful but-" , I explained looking down. "It's beautiful", he exclaimed. "Thanks", He stared into my eyes and I felt myself slowly melting away. Several people cleared their throats, just as the bell rang. "You know he can't actually love you, he's famous and you're you", one of the boys in our class, Oliver noted smugly. I looked down knowing the truth in it.

My fingers were laced through another's. I looked up to see Harry. "Don't let them get to you. Love acts in very mysterious ways..." He smiled, winking at me. I had to laugh, he was just… too perfect.

**Courtney's POV-**

I have sewing. Ew. Mrs Hawkins. The old, wrinkly haggis bag. I did pick sewing for one of my electives but only because there was nothing else interesting to pick. I didn't want to pick science. I wasn't interested in it and I don't want to become a scientist. I want to have a career in acting. But then if I failed acting, I don't know what I'd do.

I could've also picked photography but the teachers aren't very good and you don't learn anything from them. Plus I already know how to take photos. You turn on a camera, focus it on an object and bam! You've taken a photo. You don't need a whole year to learn that.

I'm waiting outside the classroom, daydreaming yet again about Danny. I can't get him out of my head. I haven't really come to conclusion that I love him but I'm getting there. Just then, from around the corner came Danny. For a second there, I thought I was hallucinating. When I spotted him, my heart started pounding, my eyes widened and my palms got all sweaty. He stood at the front, taller than the class, and said "Hey-up! I'm gonna be your teacher for today."

Every time I hear him speak, my heart melts. It's just so husky and sexy. Especially when he sings.  
"You can come in now."  
Everyone pushes through to get in and follow him. I guess it wasn't just me who wants to get his attention. I was the last one in line so when I walked in, all the rows near where Danny sat was all filled up. Dammit! I had to take my usual spot in the back row. This wasn't going to plan. Not like I had one.

As Danny talks to the class, he spots me and he keeps staring at me. I couldn't understand a word he was saying. Must be because I'm dreaming about him and I leaving this place, holding hands and living happily ever after with no other girls following.

Camille, a girl sitting in front of me, snapped her fingers in front of my face and yelled "Hey Courtney! Courtney! Wake up! Pay attention. He's talking to you." What? I look up and he's leaning over my desk looking down at me with those beautiful eyes of his. And his adorable smile.

"Do you know what we're doing? 'Cause I sure don't." He laughed with his incredibly contagious laugh. I couldn't help but just laugh with him. I wish he was mine.  
"Err, yeah. We're continuing on with our cushions." I said trying my best to do a flirty grin even though it's impossible for me to flirt. I suck at it.  
"Okay, um, everyone get the sewing machines or whatever out then."  
All I could hear was the sound of people shuffling their feet about, moving to their sewing machines and getting their equipment. I just realised that I hadn't moved from my spot. And apparently so did Danny. He came and sat down next to me.  
"Hey. What's up? You seem...out of it."  
"Just daydreaming." I said without know what I was saying. Bum.  
"About what?" he sounded curious.  
I couldn't believe what I was about to say but... "Well, if you must know, I'm daydreaming about you."

He gave me this really goofy look and said "Are you seriously daydreaming about this?" he pointed to his face.  
"Yeah man. It's sexy!" I said jokingly but sort of meaning it. I mean, any face he pulls is sexy.  
He laughs. I lean over and I rest my head on his shoulder. I don't think he minded. I could feel him moving closer to me. I looked around the room and saw all these eyes staring into my soul, giving me these death stares. I hated it. Particularly Steffie's look she's giving me. I think I may have just proved her wrong. I smiled at her and she looked away in disgust. I could feel the clouds of jealousy floating through the room. It didn't feel good. I actually felt sort of bad.  
I pulled my head up and looked at Danny. He looked confused. I got a crumpled bit of paper and a pen from my pencil case. I started writing "I'm just tired." I think I really was because I had no idea what I was just doing.  
He wrote back "You sure?"  
"No." He chuckled.  
He moved over more and hugged me. I suddenly didn't feel so tired. I hugged him back.  
"You know. You're really cool." Ha-ha! He called me cool!  
"You're cool as well."  
For at least a minute, we stared at each other. It didn't feel awkward even with about 15 people looking at us thinking we're a couple of weirdos.

"Crap. I think I have to go on with my cushion. I'm almost finished though."  
"Wicked. I'll help if you want. Haven't really got much else to do. Everyone else seems as if they're doing fine."  
"Yeah, sure. Do you know how to sew?"  
"Not really but I know that you have to put the thing through the thing."  
"You mean the thread through the eye of the needle?"  
"Yeah." I grabbed some thread and a needle and gave it to him. I laughed as he struggled to do it. He held the needle up so close to his eyes. I dragged his arms down slightly just in case he stabbed his eyeball. He got really frustrated so he slammed down the needle onto the table and he yelled out in pain.  
"What happened?"  
"I stabbed my hand with the needle!" He had a tear in his eye. I struggled to look at his hand since I didn't like to look at blood. I wasn't that bad. Although the needle was stuck into his skin about a few millimetres in. It didn't look very nice. I grabbed some tissues and a band aid in my bag. I am prepared everyday with band aids because you never know what will happen with me around.

He ripped the needle out and I held the tissues on his hand. And waited a few seconds. Then I ripped the band aid open and carefully lined it up with the wound.

When I put the band aid on, I looked up to see if he was still crying ha-ha! We shared a moment for about a minute, staring into each other's eyes then he kissed my cheek. I blushed although I tried to hide it and I let out a little giggle. The bell went for recess and everyone rushed to get outside. Danny and I walked outside, close together, and went to go find our friends.


	7. Chapter 6

**"To the world you may be one person, but to one person you may be the world. " - Heather Cortez**

**Nikki's POV- **  
The bell rings for recess and I walk out of the change rooms, excited about meeting Dougie at "the big tree". When I came out of the change rooms he wasn't in the quad. I assumed he had already gone to the tree. As I was slowly approaching our meeting spot, I started going over all the things he'd say. Or why he'd asked me to meet him there. Was everyone else going? No. Loz didn't mention anything to me about her or anyone else meeting us there at Recess in science, which meant Dougie just wanted to talk to me.

Hmm.. I guess I was thrilled but kind of nervous at the same time. It's was Dougie "Mr. Unpredictable" Poynter, we were talking about. I continued walking forward letting my curiosity getting the better of me. I could see him sitting under the tree quietly just looking into the distance.

"Hey Nik", he said as I sat down next to him. "Hey Doug", he turned to face me. He stood up, as did I. We started walking, there a few metres away was Lisa and Harry, they looked happy. I sighed, as Dougie spoke up, "Hey. Do you guys get weekends off campus?" I nodded, "Sure do, why?" "I was just wondering...I'm going down to that reptile park on Saturday...and I wanted to know if you want to come...with me?"

"Sure! Sounds fun!" I noted excitedly. "Cool", he seemed relieved. The bell rang, damn it! We were nearing my maths classroom which meant we wouldn't be able to spend any more time together for a bit. I sighed, "Seeya soon Doug", he nodded. "Seeya Nik-", I headed for the doorway giving him a wave. "Hey! Where's my hug?" He asked cheekily. The real Dougie was shining through, I stepped towards him eagerly as we both shared a hug, that I hoped wouldn't end... ever.

**Lisa's POV:- **

I quickly packed my bag one-handedly. Yep, my other hand was  
occupied... by being held by Harry's hand. "Ready?" "Yep! We can go to the cafeteria and I'll complete the first part of the bet", I noted picking up my bag, slinging it over my shoulder.

Walking down the hallway with Harry I do admit was awesome except for the stares we were getting. "Come on", he whispered, noticing I was getting uncomfortable under their gaze. We entered through the main doors of the cafeteria, quickly grabbing our food, two hamburgers, a small box of fries and two apple juices. The glares were even worse in the cafeteria. "Let's go eat outside", Harry smiled. I'd known him for only a day and he knew me so well.

We sat down on a grassy hill and ate and talked for about 15 minutes. We pushed our trays aside, as I took my last sip of apple juice. He sighed, laying down on the grass. "Everything okay?" "Nope", Oh God, what if I did something wrong? "What's wrong? Can I help at all? Did I d-" I was panicking, but I was cut of by two hands on my shoulders pulling me towards him. Towards his lips. I opened my eyes to see Harry.

Holy mother of all that's good and pure, I was kissing  
Harry Judd. I pulled away. "That's better", he said with a smile.  
"Part two of the bet is complete, sadly", I giggled. "Nope. The bet was I have to buy you lunch and kiss you." I leant towards him, as we each grinned; happily completing part two once more.

**LUNCH:-**

**Loz's POV:-**

Ah lunch. The only part of school I was good at. Hmm, what was in my lunchbox today? Juice-box, vegemite sandwich, Oreo's, the usual. "What have you got for lunch Hun?" I asked tom, "Nothing yet." He replied. "Just about to go get something from the canteen, would you like something?" he asked. "Chupa Chup please", I grinned. He rolled his eyes "Watermelon?" I nodded, already he knew me too well!  
Oliver walked over to where Courtney, Danny, Nikki, Dougie, Lisa, Harry and I were sitting. "So, you and Mr I-can-sing-so-well-and-I'm-better-than-you eh?" He evilly smirked towards me. Things got around so quickly 'nowadays... That didn't change the fact that I hated Oliver's guts, he was so feral... and he badly needed a haircut, who knows what was growing in that ugly, curly mop. "His name is Tom, and you're just jealous", I hissed. Lisa gave him a threatening death stare, one of those stares that say, "If you don't piss off right now I'm going to slam that ugly face of yours into the ground and just walk away like nothing happened!" "Anyway..." Harry added "You're just jealous that he is highly attractive... and if someone tipped YOU upside down, you could be mistaken for a cleaning utensil!" We all snickered as Oliver painfully stuck his nose in the air and stormed off. Good riddens, I thought to myself.

Tom returned with a meat pie, Coke and one watermelon Chupa Chup. He took a sip of his Coke, unwrapped my Chupa Chup, and stuck it in my mouth. "Thank you!" I mumbled. He nodded and took one of my earphones out of my ear, "Who you listening to?" He asked, placing it in his. "What a surprise", he exclaimed. "Me", he was right, I was listening to Bubble Wrap. "Jesus, I sound horrible." I rolled my eyes, "You sound perfect...", Just as Danny stole the last bite of Tom's pie, the bell rang for the next period. When they said their goodbyes, Danny jumped on Dougie's back and they raced around the corner, Harry shook his head and followed. "Better catch up, see you soon Mr Fletcher," I smiled, "Try to be good," he chuckled as he slowly unlaced his fingers from mine.


	8. Chapter 7

"Out of our minds and out of time. Wishing I could be with you, to share the view. We could have fallen in love."

- McFly

Courtney's POV

Today is Wednesday. Just realised that I have music today. I'm in such a happy mood now. I know the boys are going to be there. I start skipping around the room, getting my things to have a shower when Lauren wakes up, sees me and goes "What are you doing jumping around like an idiot for?"  
"We've got music." I said with a huge smile on my face.  
"Yeah, I need to ask miss about our assignment."  
"Miss isn't going to be there."  
"Why not...?"  
"Oh my god! You can't be that dumb can you? The boys are going to teach!"  
"Ohhh! Right! Well soh-ry! I'm tired. I can't think straight when I'm tired."  
"Yeah, right." I said sarcastically. She gives me a death stare and I give her a goofy one back. We both laugh. We wake up Nikki and Lisa. And I went off to have a shower.

Later that day...

"Woo! Music!" I yell right into this random guy's ear. He turns around and says  
"Shut the hell up."  
"Geez, grumpy."

I guess I'm just a wee bit excited ha-ha. I've been waiting all day for music. I' m going to play POV for Danny. I performed it at a school concert on the piano, Lisa was on guitar, Loz was on drums and Nikki was on bass. I must say I was pretty proud of our hard work we put in to learn it and also of myself for learning the whole song in two days. I also might show him a few other songs such as Bubble Wrap and The Heart Never Lies...maybe just to impress him...

When we go into the music room, Lauren, Lisa, Nikki and I go and sit down in the front rows and, of course, the boys pop out from the store room with a couple of guitar, electric and acoustic and a bass guitar.

There were only 8 people in our class. It's a wonder why only a few people like music in the school. Nobody has any good taste in music these days. There was myself, Nikki, Lisa, Lauren, Oliver, Alyson, Hilary and Jared. Our class is alright. Except for Oliver. Urghh! He is such a turd! I don't know what his problem is, but he keeps bugging us about our opinions on things and thinks that only his opinion matters. Then he gets his friends (don't know why he has any) to help him annoy the crap out of us! That is the main reason why we don't have many friends. At recess and lunch, they purposely sit near us so that they can throw their leftover food at us. If I was an evil genius who could kill anyone without anyone finding out, Oliver would definitely be at the top of my list of people to kill. I know it's wrong but I just can't stand him.

Tom started off "Okay, so today, because we have a small class is you're just going to be getting some sheet music and try to learn it."  
"It's not anything by you, is it?" Oliver interrupted.  
"Uh, no actually. It's by The Beatles. Ever heard of them?" said Harry. Oliver got told! Ha-ha. Oliver got all embarrassed and didn't say anything because everyone was laughing at him. HA!  
"Anyway," Tom continued, "You have a choice. There's "Let It Be" on piano, "Help" on guitar and "Hello Goodbye" on the drums. If you haven't heard these songs, we've got some CDs here to listen to. They should be pretty easy because they're just chords. Nothing too technical." He laid out the sheets into piles on a desk and had CDs there too.

Everybody got up and I raced over to go get the sheet music for "Let It Be". Man, I love that song. Danny came up to me and asked "Hey, do you wanna work with me in that little room over there?" He pointed to the seminar room that they have in every block. "We'll grab it first so nobody else can nick it off us."  
"Yeah, sure."

We race over there and grab a couple of guitars. We walk in and there is this beautiful grand piano sitting there.  
"Better not let Tom find this. He'll wanna play it."  
"Ha-ha yeah. There's another one out there anyway."  
I took a look at the sheet music. It seemed easy enough, I guess. Danny started playing all these different chords. I spent 5 minutes trying to figure out where I should put my fingers and then I gave up.  
"Hey Danny, can I play you something?"  
"Yup. What is it?"  
"Ha-ha, it's POV."  
"Oooh, yeah."  
"Okay, here goes."

I start playing and singing along. When I get to the chorus, Danny starts playing with me on guitar. He sings backup vocals with me and when we get to the bridge his fingers go all over the place. He even kicks the table that he was sitting on to make a drum beat just before the chorus. I laughed and carried on singing. When we got to the end I sung the "I do. I do. DO." And he sung "And you said and you said and you said. 'Cause you said it don't matter." I thought it sounded really nice.  
When we finished, Danny did last three strums on his gu  
itar and he sat on the piano chair thing and hugged me...really tight...he must've forgotten what I looked like because I look pretty fragile.

"Ahhh! Can't...breathe!" I manage to say. He let go really quickly.  
"He-he, sorry. We should perform that together."  
"Oooooh YES!"  
"Can you play anything else?"  
"Well, I can play Bubble Wrap up to the bridge and I can play The Heart Never Lies on guitar but not very well because I sort of taught myself to play."  
"Cool! Play it."  
"Okie dokes." But before I could start, I heard screaming coming from outside.  
"Umm, is everything alright out there?" Danny asked.  
"I don't think I've ever heard anyone scream like that before so I'm guessing it's not alright."

Lauren's POV

"AAAARRGHHHHH SHUT UP YOU FREAKING MAMMOTH!" Nikki held me back as I struggled to get on my feet. I fought back; ready to smash Oliver's ugly freaking face into the floor. "AY, what the hell is going on in here?" Damn it, Tom was yelling at me, I got so upset there were tears in my eyes.

I realised that I was now fighting poor Tom who had pathetically tried to help Nikki hold me back. "Let me go!" I screamed. He released his grip and I stormed into the other room. I curled up in the corner where no one could see me. After no more than 2 minutes, tom walked in. "Man you're a bitch." He laughed. "Go away," I sniffed, and turned to face the other way. He pulled at my shoulder to turn be back. "You yelled at me," I muffled with my head now buried in his chest. "Uhh you were kinda out of control," he said sympathetically, as he caught one of my falling tears. I got up to walk away, but he swung me over his shoulder and sat me on the desk. He raised one eyebrow, I couldn't help but laugh, he looked so ridiculous, and he leaned towards me, slowly moving closer to my face, my heart was thumping a million miles an hour and the butterflies in my stomach were out of control. I closed my eyes and just as our lips were about to meet... Oliver walked into the room. Tom sighed, as we moved away. "Out," Tom stated seriously. He didn't budge. All of a sudden a pair of flying drumsticks hit Oliver right in the back of the head. He furiously turned around, sitting on the drums innocently staring, none other than Lisa. "You heard... out" she teased. He slammed the door and stormed towards her.  
Trust him to ruin the moment... "Should we go out and help?" asked Tom. "It's Lisa, I said, I'm pretty sure she can handle it". We both laughed.

He grabbed my hand and we walked out into the other room... only to find Oliver holding his eye and groaning. "Lisa...?" Tom sighed. "Sorry" Oliver removed his hand and revealed a puffy red and black welt around his eye socket. "Nice job Lis," I exclaimed. Tom squeezed my hand even tighter.

Well that was pretty much the aggressive side of the lesson over; with Oliver up at the office I predicted that the rest of the lesson should be pretty fine. As for Lisa, she'll probably have to deal with a few detentions, but according to her "it was worth it."  
I sat down behind the piano. Tom followed and sat next to me. He put his arm around my waist, "go for it." He whispered, I started playing bubble wrap. He sat silently, constantly staring at the concentration on my face.

Courtney's POV ...Again

Danny and I race outside and see Lauren throwing punches as Oliver with Nikki and Tom trying to hold her back. Lisa picked up her drumsticks and aimed them at Oliver's head.  
"No Lisa! You'll get into heaps of crap!" Too late. She threw them. They struck Oliver's head and he followed Lisa out of the room slamming the door behind him. He started pushing her and Harry got in the way and pushed Oliver back.  
"Stop it. What's your problem?"  
"Everyone keeps pissing me off! Bloody hell!" He stormed out of the classroom and went away.

I say "He's a weirdy," with a smile. That seemed to lighten up everyone's moods again. Harry put his arm around Lisa and said "Are you okay? Let's go over here." They walked over to a table in the corner and sat down facing the wall. Lauren and Tom were still in the store room playing on the piano. Nikki & Dougie were both playing bass and giggling. Danny and I went back to playing the piano and guitar. And the rest of the class, I think, felt left out but they managed to learn the songs.

I have to say this was the best music lesson I've ever had. 


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8. **

**-****"And I would answer all your wishes if you ask me to but if you deny me one of your kisses, don't know what I'd do."- McFly.**

**Lisa's POV:- **

Drama. My favourite class ever. It was Thursday, nearly the end of our first week with McFly. It was saddening to be completely honest. We were sitting on the seats outside of our drama room, patiently awaiting either one of the guys or our normal Drama teacher. We waited and waited until Lauren noticed a note on the door. "Come in and take a seat", it read. The rest of our class were on their phones or talking. I stood opening the door, it was pitch black inside. "Come on", I whispered as Loz, Nikki and Courtz followed in as I closed the door. I looked around for the light, I knew every inch of this room and I still couldn't find, "The light switch! Success!" I turned on the lights only to see the guys with a few props like: a small bottle, roses, swords, and behind them a balcony set, that's movable. "R-Romeo and Juliet", I noted. "Romeo, Romeo where for art thou Romeo", Loz said dramatically as we all laughed. "Deny thy father and refuse thy name", Nikki, Loz, Courtney and I continued. The guys laughed, noticing we were the only ones there Dougie walked to the door, gesturing that they come in. "Hey", someone whispered from behind me. "Hey Harry", I whispered. I turned around to face him. "Script" he noted handing me a folder. "Okay, we're going to start from the balcony scene today, but we're going to give everyone a go at their choice of Romeo and or Juliet", Harry said towards the class. I sat down in my normal seat up the front, closest to the 'teachers'. "We'll need a volunteer for Juliet, Lisa. Come on", Harry Continued. Nikki, Lauren and Courtney made "oooohhh" and "awwww" noises."Okay, stand up there", He said helping me onto the blocks behind the balcony prop. "Okay, start from the page... 98. Go from the beginning line "Romeo Romeo, where for art thou Romeo" okay?" Tom asked. I nodded. I began the scene. "O Romeo, Romeo where for art thou Romeo", Harry was my Romeo that was for sure. The scene continued, I think I love Harry. Romeo and Juliet fell in love within a first glance. Could real life actually be like that? I shook my head slightly looking down at Harry, coming into reality."What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night, so stumblest on my counsel?" "By a name, I know not how to tell thee who I am: My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself. Because, it is an enemy to thee; Had I it written, I would tear the word." Harry stood on a few blocks so he was closer to me. I kept zoning out, saying my lines of course but still this was too perfect, yet it was real. "O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?" He asked looking directly into my eyes. "What satisfaction canst thou have to-night?" "The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine." I smiled at him as he said this. "I gave thee mine before thou didst request it: And yet I would it were to give again." We leaned forward as we each knew the script said kiss between the lovers. "WOAH-Woah, Woah", Oliver interrupted before we even got close to following the script. I'd do worse than a black eye this time. I'm glad he provoked me yesterday otherwise I could've been in some serious shit. "Loz! Tom! You're turn", I called as they looked between each other and smiled. Harry appeared behind the balcony. Reaching both arms up for me. I leant forward placing each of my hands on each one of his shoulders. He helped me down, as soon as my feet were on the ground he lead me to my seat. "Thanks Harry", he smiled and winked and walked past Oliver's desk, "Quiet on the Set!" He laughed, stoping Oliver from making any remarks about him and I or any of the guys and Nikki, Loz, Courtney and I. I giggled to myself, "He just got told", I thought evilly. To be honest Oliver annoyed everyone but he seemed to pick on our group the most every inch of happiness we had, he felt as if it was his job to tear it down and away. So, now he deserved whatever he got. Everyone in the class eventually had a turn at portraying a character whether it was Romeo, Juliet or even the nurse. The scripts were a mix between the modern version and the play version so there were only minor modifications to the actions and sets. Personally, this was the best Drama lesson. EVER. Once the class had ended I had planned to get to my dorm and collapse I was so -god it was last period. "You make a great Juliet", Harry said holding onto my hand. "Thanks, you make a wonderful Romeo", I laughed. He really was. "Everything okay?" He asked, as I placed my head on his shoulder. "Yeah, I'm just exhausted", I sighed. He pulled away placing both hands on my shoulders, looking at my face, before coming behind me. "Hey, what are you doing?" I asked cautiously only to have my feet out from under me. An arm behind my and one under my legs, "Urh.. Harry?" "You said you were tired", he smirked. I rolled my eyes, "Thanks, you're really awesome you know that right?" "Nah, hey I want to ask you something too", "Okay, what is it?" "Well... would you like to go out with me on Saturday?" I nodded furiously. "Sure! Sounds awesome. Where will we be going?" "Nuh-uh, it's a surprise".I would find out. Oh Yes, I will. He continued carrying me until we reached my dorm; I fumbled through my bag, grabbing my keys. I unlocked the door, as Harry carried me inside. We sat on the sofa, he put an arm around my shoulders. I yawned, "You can sleep if you want to", I nodded. He moved so he was lying on the sofa and so my back was on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, as I placed my hands on top of his, attempting to get comfortable, it was slightly working. Until Nikki and Dougie came in. We sat up, "Hi guys", Dougie said cheerfully, holding Nikki's hand."Hey", we mumbled. Nikki dropped her bag and left with Doug. Harry laid down as this time I laid on my stomach holding onto his waist. Finally getting the much needed sleep with the guy that meant the most to me... One problem... I just hope he feels the same way.

**Nikki's POV:- **

We went into the drama room...why was it so dark in here? Lisa struggled to find the light switch but she managed. Once the lights were on, they pointed directly to a small set which looked to be "Romeo & Juliet". Dougie was holding a bunch of roses and he walked up to me and he threw his arm out towards me. In a Spanish accent he said "For you?" I blushed and took the roses from him. There were chairs lined up in front of the blocks representing the balcony scene. I sat down around about in the middle of the row and everyone else handed all of us the scripts and Harry volunteered Lisa to be Juliet while he was Romeo. Aww, they looked so cute together! They both said their lines to each other with passion. They were just about to kiss when Oliver interrupted. He is such a jerk! He has to ruin everything, doesn't he? Next up was Tom and Lauren. They look so adorable! Tom was saying the lines to her and she just had giggling fits. At the very end, they both kissed and all of the girls in the class were like "Nawww," while the boys didn't look so , it was mine and Dougie's turn. Now's the moment he and I get to kiss for the very first time. I started off with "Romeo, Romeo. Wherefore art thou Romeo?" And from that point, I think that was the best acting I have ever done. Although, you can't really call it acting when you really mean at the end, Dougie pretended to climb up to the top of the "balcony" and he "jumped over the railing". He grabbed my waist and drew me forward. He then kissed me. It was the best kiss ever! His soft lips pressed against mine, his cool breath against my skin, and his fingers slipping between my own. It was perfect. My heart was beating like sprinter who tripped, caught completely off guard. "R...Romeo!" I said, breathless. I could feel the tips of my ears turn hot. I slipped my hands away from his and wrapped my arms around his neck. I lurched forward again and kissed him passionately.I heard a cough and I realised that we were still in front of a crowd. We stopped, turned towards them and Dougie bowed. There were a few awkward claps and my friends cheering. We jumped off the blocks and sat back down in our seats. Courtney turned around and said "Oh my God, Nikki! You sure did enjoy that didn't you?" she laughed. "Well, it's your turn now...don't stuff up!""Gee...thanks."Her and Danny got up and took their places. Courtney looked a bit nervous. I don't know which about though. That she doesn't want to stuff up or she has never had her first kiss. Probably about both. They both went through smoothly. I was sort of hoping for her to stuff up so I could say "Ha! I jinxed you!" Once Danny "climbed" up the balcony and grabbed Courtney – copying Dougie. But instead he leant her back and quickly pecked her on the lips. And then...she fainted. I think I jinxed her. Danny quickly picked her up and took her outside. The bell went and Tom collected everyone's scripts. Harry carried Lisa out, Lauren stayed behind with Tom and Dougie and I headed off to my dorm. We took our time getting there. I opened the door and saw Lisa and Harry lying on the couch. Nawww, they looked so cute snuggled up there. We'd better leave them alone. They look like they need a rest. I dropped my bag on my bed and walked out with Dougie to "the big tree" where we sat for the whole day cuddling.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.**

**-****"But we are the lovers. If you don't believe me, then just look into my eyes because the heart never lies" - McFly.**

**Lauren's POV:-**

As the sun set, we walked hand in hand across the beach, everything was perfect. We stood still and let the soft, gentle waves roll over our ankles. This would have been so much more romantic if Tom hadn't tripped over his own feet and fell in the water. It also wouldn't have been as bad if he hadn't have pulled me down with him, saturating the both of us. Laughing hysterically, we both got up and walked across the wet sand, the wind blowing my long brown locks of hair, leaving footprints as we went. Tom teasingly took his wet shirt off, I couldn't help myself, and I stared at his star tattoo that shined in the sun light. I could tell that he noticed, and he chuckled silently to himself, but it didn't seem like he minded one bit. We sat down in sync and he a while of enjoying the view, tom wrote something in the sand. My heart skipped a beat when I made out what it said. In the sand it read "LOZ... I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART, WILL YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND?" he reached over and grabbed a starfish and added it on the end along with a badly drawn love heart.

"Of course I will!" I exclaimed as a tear rolled down my cheek, I placed my hand over the top of his. Could this day get any better I thought to myself, and it did. Tom slowly bent over, and gently kissed me, with no hesitation I kissed him back, he then bent over and kissed me some more... God I never wanted this day to end. As it slowly grew nightfall, we stood up and walked back to the school, we were going to be in loads of trouble for being late... and wet, but it was so worth it. When we got to the gates of the school, Tom gave me a goodnight kiss and headed off to the teachers dormitory. I watched him until he disappeared into the darkness, then I headed off to tell Lisa, Nikki and Courtney about my amazing what guys, I said... trying to be cool. Let me guess, asked Nikki. Tom asked you out? How did you know, I replied. We all did, added in Lisa. Tom came in here earlier, crapping his little pants about asking you out, so he consulted us to see if you really liked him enough to go out with him, and we told him... Courtney gave Lisa a death stare and she stopped what she was saying. What the hell did you tell him I laughed... She didn't answer so I jumped on Courtney who was sitting on her bed and started half killing her with a pillow. I can't tell you she muffled with a face full of pillow. I gave up and half stormed over to my bed, embarrassed about what creepy things they might have told him. It was official my friends were horrible brats, but I loved them too much to hate them for it. I got ready for bed and changed into my Tigger P'J's, yes Tigger. How mature.

**Courtney's POV:- **

This weekend is a long weekend. On Monday we have a pupil-free day. Yes! I have heaps of time to hang out with Danny and get to know him more. Plus there's a bonfire night on Monday night. Hopefully we get to go out somewhere today...alone. I'm sitting in my room, listening to my iPod while doing my maths homework while everyone was out probably doing something enjoyable. Surds...EURGH! We don't even need to do them. My teacher even said so. It has to be one of the crappiest topics ever! I get carried away listening to Transylvania and I start dancing around the room, jumping and head banging along to the drum beat. I was screaming out the words to the song, not caring if anyone could hear me. "PEOPLE MARCHING TO THE DRUMS, EVERYBODY'S HAVING FUN TO THE SOUND OF LOOOOVE!" I soon grabbed a pillow off my bed and started dancing with it as if it was Danny. I jumped on the beds and started copying Tom from the McFly wake up time video where he was doing this weird dance move pointing his took me 10 seconds to realise somebody was breathing on me. My first instinct was to grab my pillow that I threw around the room and whack whoever it was with it. I whacked them really hard and turned around.

Uh-oh. It was Danny! He had lost his balance and he ended up on the ground. He pulled me down with him and we were sort of half wrestling and smashing each other with pillows. I looked over towards the door, wondering how he got in. Lisa waved at me and held up the keys to the door. She was laughing her head off and she got her phone camera and started filming. I had better win this match. Harry came running in to see if everything was okay and he started laughing his head off with Lisa. Danny and I were still rolling around on the floor. It sounds sort of dirty...shhh, I enjoy it. We finally got up and we were both out of breath...still sounds dirty! He managed to say "All I wanted to do was ask you if you wanted to go for a walk with me. But no. I get pushed over to the ground." He laughed. "I would, but, I've got homework to do." I said. "You can do it when you get back?""Hmm...Okay. But you have to help me.""It better not be maths then.""Err...sorry but it is." I said grinning evilly while he picked me up over his shoulder and carried me out of the room downstairs and outside.

He puts me down and we walk beside each other out of the front gates of the school. We walk up the path running along the road, silently. But not for too long. "So...what have you been doing lately?" Danny said, trying to make conversation."Well, the usual. You know, going to class, learning, homework, conversing with friends, listening to music...having fun with you...""Ahh...I do exactly the same thing except the stuff related to school...I have fun with you too." He see the park across the road and we run towards it, racing silently. He beat me and he rolled onto the grass. And of course, I wasn't looking where I was running and I tripped over him and fell on top of him."Elloo!" I said, laying on top of him with his arms around me."Gotcha!" he said both got up and walked towards the playground. We play on the slide and the monkey bars. I feel like I'm a little kid again. After that, we walk slowly towards this really tall oak tree close to a small lake with ducks swimming in it. There were bright orange leaves scattered everywhere around the tree in the grass and a tyre on the ground with a rope. I suspect it's a broken swinging tyre. I stand it up and tie the rope around it into a tight knot. Danny tested each tree branch to see which was the sturdiest. He grabbed the other end of the rope, reached over the branch and tied it into a knot. I let go of the tyre and it swung to and fro. "Wait," he said, "Let me test it." He stood on the swinging tyre and swung around. I was worried it would break. I don't want to have to carry Danny around because he hurt his leg or something. He beckons me to come on and I step up carefully just in case our weight was too heavy for it. It wasn't, thank God. We tried twirling it so that it couldn't twirl any further then we let go and we spun around in circles. And then...I got dizzy and fell off.

Danny jumps off and races towards me. "You alright?""Yeah I'm fine. Just landed on my ass, that's all. That's gonna bruise..." I laughed. I was still dizzy so when I tried to focus on Danny, my head went in all different directions."You look hilarious.""Thanks." I said helped me up and I waddled towards a nearby bench. I probably looked like an idiot because I found that sticking my butt out eased the pain, ha-ha! Danny picked me up and sat me down on his lap and laid me down. He cradled me as if I was a baby. I tried to sit up but he pushed me back down. Then he started swinging me gently. Yeah, I really did feel like a kid today. I looked to the sky. The sun was setting. It looked beautiful. He looked beautiful. We had no worries in the world. Suddenly I felt tired. Must've been from him rocking me. Then everything went dark.I woke up laying on the bench with Danny leaning over me. "'Ello, Sleepyhead."I looked around and the sun was just about set and the sky was a dark shade of blue. We both stood up and we walked towards the tree with our swinging tyre. Surprisingly, my butt didn't hurt anymore. There was light shining through the tree from a close streetlight making patterns on the ground. It was shining directly on us. He pulled me by my waist so that our bodies were close together. Then we slowly danced underneath the tree.

Everything was silent. No cars were driving by; nobody was around except for us. It was a perfect moment; one that I'll never forget. We would've been there for about an hour. I wouldn't know, though. I wasn't paying attention. I was too busy looking at Danny and twirling his curls around my finger. "What's the time? Maybe we should go back." I asked. "It's only 6. But I guess we should. I told the guys we'd be back by 4.""Well let's head off then."We walked back with me under his arm, and I couldn't have been happier. Tonight was one of the best nights in my life. There was no way I was going to let it be the only night like got back to the school and Danny gave me a big hug goodnight. And we parted (sadly) to go to our rooms. I opened my door and went to my bed to lie down. I saw something lighter than my quilt cover there. I switched the light on and saw that it was a small white card. It read: "I love you more than words can say. I want to be near you. You're the most wonderful thing that ever happened to me and when I look in your eyes I'm lost in a world of magic and love. Love from your secret admirer xoxo." I wonder if it's from Danny. I'm a bit surprised actually. Danny wouldn't leave a card on someone's bed saying that they love someone. That'd be too cheesy for him. I decided not to think much of it because there is a possibility of it being a prank and I wasn't going to get too excited over it just in case. I decided to skip dinner and sleep for a bit. I wasn't hungry, and all that slow dancing made me tired.


End file.
